ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark 15
|main = Status System Flight System J.A.R.V.I.S. Navigation System Anti-icing System Flight Stabilization System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |defense = Enhanced Composite Armor With Ceramic Plating & Silicon-Infused Steel Fiberglass Frame Titanium Plating |special = Retro Reflective Panels (Stealth System) |other = N/A |replaced = Mark XIV |followed = Mark 16 |image2 = }} The Mark 15 (XV), which is also known as "Sneaky", is a Stealth Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It is also the first suit to be given a code name by Tony. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned its name "Sneaky", because it was built with a Cloaking System within its armor, that enables it to use stealth. It is known for being able to camouflage itself within its surroundings by lightening or darkening its chrome colored armor. Armor Design The Mark 15's most notable features are its slim and smooth body armor. It has a chrome colored plating, which allows it to turn lighter or darker to suit its environment. The suit is lighter than the usual Iron Man suit, to allow its stealth system to take effect and to easily cope with stealth missions. The suit retains its signature Repulsors, as well as its Chest Repulsor and its Vibranium Powered Arc Reactor, like its previous Mark suits. Armor Capabilities Stealth The Mark 15, was designed for stealth and was specially built in with a cloaking system within its armor, to enable stealth, unlike all the other previous Mark suits. Its cloaking system allows its chrome plated armor to lighten or darken depending on its environmental surroundings, enabling it to use stealth and become virtually invisible to go unseen in early enemy warnings. Most of the suit's energy is directed towards its cloaking system to be able to supply it with enough energy to enable it to function well and run smoothly during stealth missions. Armor Features Donning System The Mark 15, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark 42's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Lightweight Having been built to be lighter than the usual Iron Man suit, to help enhance its stealth system's effects, the suit is still suitable for combat, despite its limited weapons, but is not as combat ready as the usual Iron Man suit. The suit is only suitable for stealth missions and is limited to heavy combat. Weaponry Since the suit was built for stealth, it has limited weapons. But it is still combat ready and has a few weapons equipped on it. It also retains its signature weapons, which are the Repulsors on its feet and hands, as well as the one on its chest which is called the Unibeam. Repulsors The Mark 15's Repulsors and its Chest Repulsor, retain the signature repulsors from the previous Mark suits and has the same power level from before. The Repulsors on its hands can be used as a powerful weapon as well as a source of thrust during flight, and the ones on its feet are used for flight stabilization and can also be used as a weapon. Unibeam The Chest Repulsor, can be used as well as a very powerful weapon, but only in dire situations or when needed, as it drains the suit's power faster than the regular repulsors on its hand and feet. Other Weapons The Mark 15, is also equipped with other weapons, but it is unsure what these weapons may be, some may include Missiles, Lasers, Mini Guns or Bullet Holes attached to suit's external structure. History Before The Events of Iron Man 3 Sometime after the events of The Avengers, Tony, who was haunted by what happened in New York, got obsessed in making more Iron Man suits. One of them was the Mark 15. He designed the Mark 15 to specialize in stealth, and created a cloaking system that was built within the suit's armor, for it to be able to match and blend in with its environment. After creating the Mark 15 suit, he kept it under his house in the place called the Hall of Armors, in where he kept all the other Mark suits that he had created one after the other except for the original 7 Mark Armors. After he was finished creating the Mark 15, he was presumed to create the next and improved version, which was the Mark 16. Iron Man 3 In the movie Iron Man 3, the Mark 15 was still kept under Tony's house in the Hall of Armors, in the first parts of the movie. After Tony's house was attacked and destroyed by the forces of The Mandarin, the Hall of Armors was still standing as it was buried deep under Tony's house, with all of the newly built Mark suits that he created, including the Mark 15. In the middle of the movie, when Tony was in the docks along with his best friend Rhodey, in his confrontation with Aldrich Killian, he ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to help Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The Mark 15, together with all the other Mark suits, arrived at the scene, just in time to help Tony defeat Aldrich. With the Mark 17 first appearing, followed by the other Mark suits, including the Mark 15, they flew around the docks and started fighting and blasting the Extremis Soldiers, including Aldrich. In the ongoing battle, the suit though missing a leg, was used by Tony to escape the detonation of the Mark 42. After the battle, the Mark 15 was never seen again, near the end of the movie. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 15 is a Special Offer Armor available for purchase in the game, with a Score Multiplier of x4.0. It was released together with the Mark 31, in the Version 1.4.0 update. * Score Multiplier: x4.0 * Special Power: Unibeam Blast * Costs: 135,000 XP and 65,000 Stark Credits ''' * '''Build Requirement: 04:31:59 * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description:\ MARK XV: STEALTH ARMOR PROTOTYPE UPGRADE WITH SONIC DAMPENING THRUSTERS AND RETRO-REFLECTIVE COATING WHICH ADAPTS THE SUITS TINT TO THE SURROUNDING ENVIRONMENT FOR STEALTH CAPABILITIES. Notes * The Mark 15 was one of the many newly introduced suits, that were based off on the comic books, in the movie Iron Man 3. Trivia * The Mark 15 is the first armor to feature a stealth-like Military Armor unit design, making it one of the most unique armors known among all of Tony's 42 Iron Man suits. * The Mark 15, was the first suit in the entire storyline of the Iron Man films, including The Avengers, to feature a stealth ability. The other being its successor, the Mark 16. * The Mark 15 is the first armor among all of Tony's suits to have a name. It being Sneaky. Gallery File:Photo(36).jpg|The Mark 15, also named "Sneaky", a Stealth Suit. File:Photo(93).JPG File:Photo(40).jpg|The Mark 15 (XV), also named "Sneaky", in a fan made Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster. Vlcsnap-2013-08-25-15h57m15s213.png|'Mark 15' in Iron Man Three (1st from the left) Photo(604).JPG Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XV_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark 15 in Iron Man 3 Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XV_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_002.jpg|Mark 15 in Iron Man 3 MK_15_wreckage.png B319DBE019B9F3691091F09C0D019D87.jpg|Iron man 2 Concept Series Hypervelocity armor from Hasbro 631C7B9150569047F5D37C8D524FBE26.jpg|Iron man 3 assemblers Stealth Tech Iron man by Hasbro IM3_SoA_MK15,_MK16.png Mk_15.jpg Mk_15_2.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * The Mark 15 on Wikipedia. * The Mark 15 on the Marvel Comics Database. * The Mark 15 on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. * The Mark 15 on the Marvel Movies Wiki. * The Mark 16's information at, [http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/04/02/iron-man-3-suits-of-armor-revealed-in-detail/ Comic Book.com.] ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game